The invention relates generally to support bases for elongated members and, more particularly, to support base assemblies for fragile elongated members having integral flange bases such as Galileo thermometers.
Despite their expense, glass column Galileo style thermometers have become extremely popular with the public because of their unique shape, interesting visual effects and of course, their functionality. However, they are extremely fragile not just because they are made from glass but also because they have an integral small diameter flange base that offers very little support and allows the thermometer to tip over and break very easily.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problem by providing a protective base assembly for glass column Galileo style thermometers which protects and supports the thermometer or any similar type elongated member having a column and an integral flange base in which the base has a bottom surface and a top surface with the column projecting upwardly therefrom. The protective base assembly includes a protective support base defining a threaded bore for receiving the integral flange base of the thermometer or fragile elongated member. A bottom cushioning pad is also provided which is placed in the bottom of the threaded bore. The bottom pad cushions and supports the flange base of the thermometer when it is placed in the threaded bore with its bottom surface positioned against the bottom pad. A ring-shaped upper cushioning pad is also provided which is placed on the top surface of the thermometer""s flange base by fitting it over the thermometer""s column and positioning it against the top surface of the thermometer""s flange so that the column located in the ring hole of the pad. In addition, a threaded collar member for being threaded into the threaded bore of the protective support base is provided. The threaded collar member defines an axially aligned hole for receiving the thermometer column. The collar member secures the thermometer to the protective support base when it is fitted over the thermometer""s column, i.e. with the column received in the collar""s axially aligned hole, and then is threaded into the support base""s threaded bore.
The assembly is also preferably provided with a plurality of differently sized adapter bushings for protecting and accommodating thermometers having smaller diameter columns. Each adapter bushing has a flange portion and a cylindrical portion. The cylindrical portion is received in the axially aligned hole of the threaded collar member so that its flange portion is positioned between the collar member and the upper ring-shaped cushioning pad placed on the top surface of the thermometer""s flange base. Each bushing also defines an axially aligned hole having a predetermined diameter for closely receiving the column of a thermometer having a diameter slightly less than the bushing""s predetermined diameter. This close receiving or fitting is desirable because it enhances securement of the thermometer to the protective support base.
The bushing""s flange portion is also provided with a thickness that serves to slightly compress the upper and bottom cushioning pads against the thermometer""s flange base when the collar is threaded into the threaded bore of the protective base. Pad compression is desirable because it cushions the thermometer""s flange base and prevents the flange base from moving or sliding around in the threaded bore of the protective base. This enhances securement of the thermometer to the protective base and also protects the thermometer should it happen to be bumped or knocked over.
The present invention also provides a unique wall mounting bracket for mounting the protective base and supported thermometer on a wall.